A Book, A Pen, and 1000 Memories
by Gin van Geovanni
Summary: He had only been in school for one year, but in that short amount of time he experienced enough mishap, scandelous teachers, bullies, and lunchline frenzies to last four years. Now the only thing left was a book of doom. .Hack/ Naruto crossover.


Pre note: I graduated and this is just a little bit in commemoration of it. Also there is a part where Azure Kite is called an AI even though this is technically the 'real world' that will be explained later.

Please enjoy

  
**A Book, A Pen, and 1000 Memories**

**Chapter 1: Will He Sign?**

He tugged at his hair, he pulled at the frayed edges of his uniform, one of his shoe straps would not fasten, and to top it all off he had a stomachache. The hallway was deserted. Azure Kite stood in front of one of the classrooms dancing from one foot to the other as his clothes became tighter and itchier and thousands of prickly goosebumps crawled down his neck. The cool book in his hand felt odd against his sticky skin. The book had the school's emblem –a white haired goddess with a winged knight to her left and a stout knight to her right with their swords crossed protectively in front of her- in the center with 'Seiyuu High' written across the top in a thick loopy script and '2008' written on the bottom in the same lettering. 'I hope he'll sign it . . .' Azure Kite worried 'So many people have already signed it half of them I either didn't know or like that well . . . hell, a few of these people have either made me late for class or pushed me down the third floor stairwell . . . Do yearbooks have some kind of magical influence like food? It has the uncanny ability to make people nicer than what they are . . . Oh I'll never understand humans, school, or humans at school . . .' He rifled through the autograph pages marking which pages to cut out with his eyes, his gaze fell on one particular page and he laughed inwardly as he read the message. He was so engrossed in it that he took no notice of anything else . . . that was until he felt a random hand on his shoulder. "Hey Ki-"

_Whack!_

He was caught so far off guard that he swung the hardcover yearbook at whoever touched him. Sadly, this person was Haseo. "Gawd Kite hwat cho' hit me for?! " He yowled in a muffled way; the blood was already filling his nostrils. "Cho' coulda broke ma dose!"

Azure Kite dropped the yearbook and covered his mouth in a mortified manner.

Things only got worse when Haseo sneezed. The result was worse than a horror movie; blood splashed on the nearby wall and between his fingers. Neither person moved or breathed. Then Haseo screeched in panic and held onto his nose like it would fall off. Azure Kite pounded on the door hoping someone was behind it. He almost nailed Endrance who opened the door.

The alluring English/Homeroom teacher wore a royal violet –form fitting- suit with a silk laden tie with dark blue roses printed onto it. His hair had a freshly done look to it and his long bangs fell over his right crimson eye. The only reason he still at the school was due to the fact that he was a stickler for punctuality and would be there even when he did not have to be. He was napping when Azure Kite started to beat down the door. With the air of a babysitter he ushered them into his classroom.

Then he turned to pick up the fallen yearbook.

"There . . . that should do it . . ." He said as he finished bandaging Haseo's nose. "You can let go now Haseo, your nose is not broken."

Oh that's good, but now I have a splitting headache!" He groaned. Azure Kite rolled his eyes. 'He's just playing up the drama that's all.' He thought.

Endrance giggled thoughtfully "A brow as noble as your own ought not to be ruined by pain." He parted Haseo's shaggy bangs. "Allow me to remedy this dreadful situation." As the teacher descended up on him the white haired teen turned red.

Azure Kite rolled his eyes again, took his yearbook, and left the classroom. 'Oh brother, I'm tired of covering for them . . . well, they haven't done anything yet, but Haseo's eighteen now . . . who knows what's going on behind that door at the moment.' He sat on the floor then suddenly slapped his forehead. 'Damn, I can't believe I beaned Haseo with my yearbook! He'll never sign it now!'

"These are your last days here, Kite; your brow should not be dampened with worry." A voice catcalled to him.

Azure Kite looked up into the deep black eyes of Rock Lee. Most of the students were lax about how they wore the uniform; however, Lee refused to let up on the uniform policy. The light blue blazer was completely buttoned with the school's badge on the left lapel; his slacks were starkly pressed and he actually had a belt on. His shoes appeared new. His ebony hair reflected in the hallway lights and off the sunlight filtering from the windows.

To his right in shadow stood Gaara, his back did not quite touch the wall due to a huge gourd strapped to his back. Even then he was chill enough to lean on the gourd and fold his arms. His version of the uniform consisted of a long coat in place of a simple blazer and his pants were a bit baggier than average. Thick black paint surrounded his light blue eyes and the crimson of the character for 'love' etched on his forehead matched the crimson of his hair.

Azure Kite remembered the both of them in The World; he found it ironic that Lee, who had uber thick bushy eyebrows, hung out the most with Gaara, who had no eyebrows to speak of. He also found it ironic that their abnormal abilities in The World carried over to their real lives. Lee had intense strength and speed while Gaara had a certain control over sand.

Lee seated himself in between Gaara and Azure Kite. "What appears to be your problem?" He asked.

The AI looked at him then tilted his head to glimpse at Gaara. He then sidled the yearbook in between them along with a pen. The pen was a clear blue thing that was covered in tape. As Lee searched for a free space, he took note of how Haseo's signature was missing then he noticed a free space. After which his eyes froze on the page behind it. Out of curiosity Gaara peered over his shoulder; his expression was on the barest fringes of comedy.

"It would seem we have a moment of telepathy." Lee commented.

**.Chapter 1/End**

A/N: Whose signature is it? Find out in the next chapter!


End file.
